What I'd give
by Caledonia1986
Summary: Juust a quick one-shot that popped into my head this morning. Starring our favourite non-couple! Sonfic to Sugarlands "What I'd give" hence the title Reviews equal in happy dances around the room!


**A/N: Hey there! This is my first Songfic ever and my first attempt to a "Bones" fanfic. but I just heard this song today on the radio and immidiately our favourite Non-couple came to my mind. Reviews would be awesome, but please be nice, remember its my first attempt in this fandom. **

**Disclaimer: I don'T own BONES, wish I did, but I don't I'm just borrowing...**

**The song is from Sugarland and its called "What I'd give". Like I said, those two just popped into my head while I heard it. **

* * *

_What I'd give to bring you flowers_

_What I'd give to get you alone_

_What I'd give to bring a smile across your face_

_What I'd give to take you home_

_What I'd give to make you coffee_

_Find out how you like your eggs_

_Wrapped around you in the morning_

_A tangled lace of arms and legs_

_What I'd give to let you love me_

_Find out everything that brings you joy_

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl and you could be that boy_

_Find out what that feeling is_

_Oh, what I'd give_

_What I'd give to take you dancing_

_What I'd give to make you mine_

_If you've got questions, I got answers_

_And my answer's "yes" to you every time_

_What I'd give for just one minute_

_What I'd give to count all the ways_

_If your heart was dark with nothin' in it_

_I'd give you mine and take your place_

_Oooh, what I'd give_

* * *

Frowning Seeley Booth stared up at his ceiling. He barely had any intention to leave his bed today, not when every time he closed his eyes the ghost of blue eyes swept past him. Not for the first time in five years of partnership with Temperance Brennan _No Doctor Temperance Brennan _he caught himself waking up and for the briefest of moments imagined that she'd be there. He had to admit, he had never wanted anything like he had wanted her. He wanted to know everything about her, everything down to the most profound and most trivial things she could think of.

He could listen all day long to her lenghty explanations about some anthropological study, watch her bright smile everytime she understood a joke or even (though that rarely was the case) when she cracked a joke herself. Her mere presence was soothing and unnerving, he knew with one look of those blue eyes she could encourage him or destroy him and he accepted it. He trusted her, not just with his secrets, but with his life.

He noticed barely that another ragged sigh escaped his lips as he thought closer about his _partner_. Almost he scoffed at it, he knew she was more than just his work-partner or his best friend. How else could he explain that shiver she sends down his spine every time she looked at him or walked past him.

_Oh Lord, this is getting harder to cope with..._

Dreams had plagued him ever since she had stepped foot in his life. At least in his dreams he could pretend like she was with him, to taste the sweetness of her lips again, to hear her sigh when he took his arms around her, to feel her hair as his fingers gently traced through, to smell her perfume up close, to see her eyes cloud with emotion as he told her over and over again just how much he loved her. Each one of his senses was bound to her. He felt his fingers twitch every time she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, while he secretly wished he could be able to do that for her.

_What I'd give to bring you flowers_

Oh yes, how he wished that, to do something so competely romantic for her. But even more he wished she would accept them and smile back at him, smiling that adorable smile he knew was reserved for him alone.

_What I'd give to get you alone_

Sure, he had spent a lot of time alone with her, lenghty conversations about all sorts of things. Every minute spent in her company brightened his day, try as he might to tell himself they were only partners.

_What I'd give to bring a smile across your face_

Yes, he knew she would smile at him, if it even was the smile she wore when she had to explain some of her Squint-talk to him. But what he really, truly wanted to see was a smile that reached her heart, a smile from her that told him she loved him as much as he loved her.

_What I'd give to take you home_

To spent lazy afternoons with her in front of a TV, watch some movies with her, wrap his arms around her waist when she stood in his kitchen, see her walk around in his FBI sweater or one of his shirts, how he wanted that.

With his eyes closed, his lips twitched into a loving smile as he revelled in the subconscious sight of her laughing face longer, completely content with seeing her.

* * *

Temperance Brennan also found no drive to stand up. She was awake, yes, but somehow she wasn't able to make a move and untangle herself out of the warm caress of the sheets around her. It was irrational, completely illogical, but she found herself closing her eyes and wishing the sheets to be replaced by the loving care of two strong arms. Arms with Chinese Characters written across the wrists. Arms that she knew could soothe her and console her. Arms that she knew belonged to her partner, Seeley Booth.

They were complete opposites, he was the heart and she was the brain, she knew that. The only rational conclusion was that there was no way that they could ever be more than just partners.

And still, when he flashed her that smile, or dragged her out of her office to make her eat, when he simply was there for her, while she knew he would do everything to make her feel safe and protected and wanted, she couldn't help but imagine a different life for them.

Every day she told herself to get a grip and get over it, knowing very well it was a goal impossible to achieve. Despite all her sayings that she didn't need anybody, since Seeley Booth had stepped into her life, she found it was getting harder to think of a time before him. It was almost as if before him a Temperance Brennan didn't exist, that she simply wasn't there. But then he had been there, with those warm bown eyes and his famous charm-smile and almost instantly she had felt secure and at home.

Try as she might and deny it, there was always that tiny voice in her heart (even though her rational part told her that hearts cannot speak) that cried out for her to take that final step towards him, to find out if her dreams could come true. But whenever she was almost ready to do it and jump into the unknown depths before her, she hesitated and remained where she was. Because she knew if she took the leap and he didn't feel the same thing for her as she did for him, she would simply break and fall apart. Though there was no scientific explanation for it, there was simply no way that a human being could fall apart just because of rejection, she was still frightened by the possibility.

And so, as always, she closed her fists harder around the sheets, pressed her eyelids together and invisioned something she could only dream of having. Simply because he deserved something more than her, some one who was more akin to him, some one who shared his beliefs and his faith, someone who didn't think of marriage as an antiqued ritual (even though she secretly wished for him to be the one she could share such a ritual with), someone else than her.

_What I'd give to make you coffee_

Yes, she knew how he liked his coffee, but she wished to be the one in the morning to give him the cup, exactly with the right amount of sugar in it, just to be the one who did something so completely domestic to him.

_What I'd give to find out how you like your eggs_

Not only finding it out, but cooking them for him, making breakfast ad sitting down with him, while his eyes shone towards her at such a gesture from her.

_Wrapped around you in the morning_

How often had she lain awake at night, wondering what it would feel like, his arms around her shoulders, while she heard his heart pounding strongly in her chest, feeling his soft kisses at the top of her head while bright sunlight beamed across them.

_A tangled lace of arms and legs_

To snuggle closer to him in a risicoulous attempt to get closer to him, to break the laws of physics, to become one with him.

Sighing Temperance turned onto her back, unknowingly mirroring the movements of her partner, as he lay in his bed and thought of her in pretty much the same way she thought about him.

_What I'd give to let you love me_

Even though Temperance knew there was a scientific explanation to the experience commonly described as love, she had never felt it so strongly for another person and she wished she could allow herself to relinquish into his love.

_Find out everything that brings you joy_

Seeley sighed again, it should be impossible to love someone as much as he loved her, as much as he wanted to know everything about her, only to see her smile, that trusting smile he knew no one before him had received.

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl and you could be that boy_

How often had she imagined him sleeping next to her, a small smile tugging at his lips, his arms around her as though he never wanted to let go of her. How much she wanted to be just what he needed, to be whatever he wanted her to be, just to make him happy. Though she was an independant woman, somehow when it came to Seeley Booth, everything was backwards and upside down in her head.

_Find out what that feeling is_

_Ooh, what I'd give_

He wanted to be the one that taught her about love, that showed her the meaning of it, behind all the chemicals rooaring through his brain, show her that there would never be a woman in his life thatwould have the same place in his heart as she had. Yes, he would readily give all he had and all he was, if he could just once be what she needed.

_What I'd give to take you dancing_

Too vividly she remembered the time he had danced with her, the way his body had moved with hers in seemingly perfect harmony, while she was so close to him she could smell his scent, intoxicating her.

_What I'd give to make you mine_

How often had he imagined what it could be like, what it would feel like, to know she was his and his alone, for the rest of his days.

_If you got questions I got answers_

All those countless moments when she had explained something, easily stepping out of her life as Anthropologist and make him see something that he couldn't see.

_My answer is "Yes" to you every time_

She could ask anything of him, he had already told her that he'd kill or die for her, at her command he would do anything, he knew it. Whatever she would ask, one look into those beautiful eyes and he was done for.

_What I'd give for just one minute_

_What I'd give for all the ways_

One minute, yes, only one. If she could be what he needed for just one moment of time, a small fraction of time itself, she would be happy. To be what she wished to be for just one minute, to lean into him and kiss him, even if she knew she could never have it again, she would readily accept it.

_If your heart was dark with nothin' in it_

_I'd give you mine and take your place_

Even though he knew her heart was way bigger than people gave her credit for, he knew he would gladly give his heart to her. Metaphorically and literal.

_Oh, what I'd give_

Unbeknownst to each other, both pertners wished for the same, while each was too concerned with the possibility that the other could not be what they wished they'd be.

Sighing Seeley Booth said farewell to his dream vision of the love he craved for as he opened his eyes. For a moment he looked around, seeing he still lay in his bed, and Temperance was not with him. He had no idea what the time was, but he had no drive whatsoever to stand up, just wanted to stay in his bed a little longer, simply enjoying the fact that in the world of his dreams and imaginations she was where he wanted her to be so badly. Right next to him.

Groaning Temperance Brennan forced herself to open her eyes again, tearing her thoughts away from brown eyes and reassuring hugs, so called "guy-hugs" when in reality she knew nothing about these hugs was casual. Everything he did was special, especially when he did things for her, like gifting her with a small toy-pig he had called Jasper, or trying to tempt her and eat pie. All those little things he did had such a big impact on her life and her feelings that she found it hard to not love him. The more she rejected the notion that she might love her partner and wanted to be what he needed, the more it became reality to her. The more she wanted to see him, take a look into those eyes, see him flash a grin at her, feel his gentle touch at the small of her back.

Before she knew it, something in her mind "clicked" and she realised that maybe, just maybe, all those things he did for her proved that he could feel something for her too. Not just being partners, but being more.

Seeley had contemplated with himself for the last ten minutes whether to stand up or just stay where he was, spending the rest of the day in his bed, skipping in and out of sleep, thinking about the adorable being that was Temperance Brennan and all she did to him and his emotions. He knew he should tell her what his feelings dictated, but the fear of losing her was too real. Too possible. But maybe he could find an excuse as to why he could see her today. It was a Sunday after all and he wouldn't work today except a body turned up. So naturally, he wouldn't see her today. Glancing at his watch he saw it was almost time for lunch. Maybe he could tempt her to eat something at the Diner, knowing she sometimes forgot to eat.

before he could think better, he had grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand, but before he could even flip it open and hit her number, it started ringing and showed that she was calling him. Almost instantly his protective state kicked in, worrying that something could have happened to her, but he forced himself to be calm as he answered his call.

Her faint voice told him there was something on her mind.

"Booth, I know it's Sunday, but do you think you can come over to my place? I need to talk to you."

Frowning he tried to think about all the possible thing that could be wrong. She sounded as if she was worried, if he didn't know it better, she sounded afraid.

"Yeah, sure Bones. Are you okay?" he asked, already feeling strength enough to sit up and grab his jeans from the floor. Strange how her voice could give him the energy he seemed to have lacked before.

"Could you just come over? It's important."

Reassuring her that he would be with her shortly, Booth hurried through his flat and took only a brief glance at himself in the mirror and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

As Temperance hung up she sighed. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing she just did, but she simply needed for him to be here with her. It was illogical, but this one time she would not listen to what her brain told her, she would take the leap towards him, hoping silently she would be caught by him.

And he would catch her no matter what, that was what made them perfect for each other, even though they didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Incredibly dumb? Should I continue or let this one be the one-shot I intended when I began writing? **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, just hit the green button below and let me know what you think of it... Love Callie**


End file.
